Soñadora
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: Continuación de Aférrate a tu novia. Los exámenes se acercan, pero algo distraía a Mio. Aunque nunca podría engañar a Ritsu.


Hello! Aqui VolKatina una vez más haciendo su aparición! Como les prometí les traje un lemon e.e

No puedo hablar mucho al respecto, sólo agregaré que si no han leído "**Como encantar a tu novia**" y "**Afférrate a tu novia**" quizás se pierdan un poco en esta historia...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Soñadora**

Mio abrió los ojos media aturdida y vio sobre ella un techo poco familiar.

¿…Qué pasó…? pensó. Estaba durmiendo en su habitación hacía sólo un rato…

Fue entonces cuando notó lo duro que era sobre lo que se estaba recostada.

…Un futón.

No estaba en su cama.

Incluso el olor de su cuarto era para nada el de ella…

Mio se sentó aún somnolienta frotando su ojos. En su modorra reconoció un olor familiar…

_Ritsu…_

"Buenos días, mi amor" escuchó su dulce voz.

Mio se despertó completamente. Lo que vio justo frente a sus ojos causó que sus hormonas estallaran hacia tal nivel de caos que tuvo que taparse la nariz para detener el chorro de sangre.

Ritsu colocaba platos para dos en una mesa frente a ella mientras vestía nada más que un delantal blanco con un cintillo amarillo.

Mio estaba boquiabierta mientras sus ojos inconscientemente rastreaban los revestimientos lisos de la parte inferior de Ritsu. Y como si no fuera suficiente el shock, se dio cuenta que vestía menos ropa que Ritsu. De hecho, las sábanas eran lo único que cubría su cuerpo.

Mio se sonrojó. Mientras trataba de cubrir sus pechos, Ritsu se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué quieres que te cocine hoy…?" le susurró "¿Quieres omelette…? ¿O… pescado y papas fritas… O…" Le dio un toque seductivo en el muslo mirándola fijamente a los ojos "¿…a mí…?"

Cuando Ritsu se acercó Mio pudo tener un mejor vista del cuerpo expuesto de su novia. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar de mirar por debajo del delantal.

"Mio, tienes…" señaló Ritsu "un poco de baba alrededor de tu boca…"

"Oh, ca…" y con su hemorragia nasal controlada, comenzaron a salir líquidos de otras partes, como su boca, y de entre sus piernas…

"A ver, déjame limpiarlo…" dijo Ritsu

Y sin ninguna otra palabra, se inclinó sobre ella y se quitó su diadema de la cabeza antes de mover su lengua por toda la boca de Mio.

Mio se quedó paralizada mientras Ritsu se posicionaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo, presionando sus pechos en los de ella mientras continuaba lamiendo.

Mio sentía que casi explotaba.

Acercó a Ritsu, gimiendo en placer y entretenimiento. Ritsu agradeció, yéndose por detrás del mentón de Mio mientras ésta gimió en satisfacción, antes que su mano se acercara lentamente hacia…

¡CHATTING NOW GACHI DE KASHIMASHI NEVER ENDING GIRLS TALK!

Mio saltó en sorpresa mientras su cabeza golpeó el suelo con un fuerte y poderoso impacto. Fue tan doloroso que vio estrellas cuando abrió los ojos.

"Ay… ay… ay… que…"

...Shuugyou CHAIMU made MATENAI! Chikoku wa shite mo soutai wa ¡NON NON NON!

Frenéticamente buscó el origen de esa fuerte voz que la había despertado y encontró la canción saliendo de su celular al lado de su almohada. Después de luchar un poco con sus manos sudorosas, apagó el teléfono.

Mio se desplomó en el suelo, suspirando.

Deja que Yui seleccione tu tono de alarma para arruinar tu buen sueño…

* * *

Mio había tenido muchísimas noches con Ritsu desnuda o Ritsu usando cualquier tipo de ropa que mostrara la mayor parte de su piel, en sus sueños. Se sentía miserable y se preguntaba si algo estaba mal en su cabeza. Ella era la que evitaba el sexo debido a los exámenes entrantes, su mamá (por supuesto) y su deseo por evitar que su relación se convirtiera en una insana y adicta al sexo.

Se sentía culpable cada vez que miraba o hablaba con Ritsu, pero era completamente imposible para contarle algo así como: 'Oye, he estado teniendo sueños en los que vivimos juntas y cada mañana lo hacemos mientras tienes las manos atadas sobre la cabeza…' ¿o no? (aunque hay que ser honestos, ese fue el sueño más sexy que uno puede recordar…)

Y aún estaba aquel trato que habían hecho con su mamá. Lo peor era que los exámenes estaban cada vez más cerca y ella no debería estar pensando en R(itsu)18+ en ese momento. Sin embargo, algo en su pecadora mente no estaba completamente en de acuerdo.

"¿Qué pasa Mio…?" preguntó Ritsu

…Ah, y olvidaba lo más importante.

Como los exámenes se acercaban, las horas que pasaban juntas estudiando en su casa incrementaban drásticamente. Ritsu mantenía su promesa a la madre de Mio, estudiando solamente en la sala sin alegar nada más que por el aire acondicionado. Sin embargo, Mio se dio cuenta que entre más tiempo pasaba con Ritsu 'sin hacerlo', más se despertaba su deseo sexual por ella. No importaba cuanto tratara, su imaginación sólo crecía más y más.

Y aún estaba su placer culpable: el sueño.

Odiaba cuando sus sesiones de estudio con Ritsu eran interrumpidas con sus fantasías en respuesta a los gemidos y cuerpo de Ritsu con los que había soñado la noche anterior.

Y ahora era un muy buen ejemplo de eso.

"Oye, Mio" la llamó Ritsu nuevamente.

"¿Eh?" respondió la chica un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de su novia "¡Ah, nada!" contestó, agitada.

Y para rematarlo, sus padres habían salido y estaban solas en la casa, en medio de un caluroso y húmedo día. Y su mente, que estaba ya tapizada de deseos, trabajaba a todo lo que daba.

"Pareces somnolienta" dijo Ritsu con una expresión preocupada "¿Dormiste bien anoche?"

'Oh, _muy bien'_

Pero ni de broma respondería así.

"Sí" contestó Mio "No te preocupes, sólo estaba… distraída…"

El mundo nunca debería enterarse de lo que había soñado con Ritsu. Nunca, especialmente aquel con Ritsu vistiendo solamente un delantal… hizo una nota mental mientras tomaba un trago de limonada. Ritsu la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Quizás, tienes hambre?" preguntó "¿quieres que te cocine algo?"

Mio escupió todo la limonada en el rostro de Ritsu.

Ritsu gritó mientras Mio se encorvaba sobre el suelo tosiendo.

Ritsu rápidamente fue por una caja de pañuelos.

Después de que las dos se calmaran, Ritsu habló de nuevo. "¿Y a qué se debe toda esa locura?"

Mio respiró hondo y dijo "No es na-"

"No voy a dejar que me des esa estúpida respuesta otra vez" la interrumpió "Definitivamente hoy no eres tú…"

"¿Es… es eso…?" contestó Mio, mirando hacia otro lado.

Eso confundió aún más a Ritsu, pero sus sucios sensores estaban alertas. Algo en lo que dijo o hizo provocó una reacción en la mente de Mio. No la llamen Ritsu si ella no toma ventaja sobre esa situación.

"Hace mucho calor hoy…" dijo rápidamente Mio, escribiendo en su cuaderno.

Ritsu notó que Mio quería cambiar el tema. Sonrió maliciosamente y decidió seguir con el tema.

"Sip, es cierto…" resopló Ritsu "me estoy… mojando…"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPP…

Ritsu se las arregló para no reírse mientras Mio presionaba fuertemente el lápiz en el papel desgarrándolo…

"… de sudor…" Terminó Ritsu, en el tono más normal posible.

Los ojos de Mio bajaron para ver el daño que le había hecho a su preciado cuaderno "Ah…"

Ritsu lo dio por sentado. Su novia había estado mostrando síntomas de deseos sexuales contenidos. Y como una buena y compasiva novia, tenía que hacer algo por ella, ¿verdad?

"Yo creo…" comenzó Ritsu "…que necesito un cambio de ropa…"

Y antes que Mio pudiera reaccionar, Ritsu comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa botón por botón, mientras se divertía con el rubor en la cara de Mio que se iba poniendo más y más rojo al ver más piel ante sus ojos. Su cara de pánico y confusión era la última definición de ternura. Se preguntaba si Mio pensaba en ella en una manera sucia.

"¡Ri…Ri… ¡Ritsu!" pudo decir Mio, dejando caer su lápiz al suelo.

"Solo me quiero cambiar de ropa" explicó Ritsu tranquilamente.

"N… no… No aquí… ¡usa el baño!" gritó Mio, cerrando instintivamente los ojos.

Las reacciones de Mio llamaron su atención. Ritsu se excitaba más por lo que podría estallar si se mostraba más sumisa ante Mio.

"Eso es ridículo. Hemos visto nuestros cuerpos un par de veces…" dijo Ritsu mientras caminaba hacia Mio.

"Pe… pero…" Mio abrió los ojos, y sintió que sus niveles hormonales se disparaban al darse cuenta que Ritsu ya estaba sentada en su regazo, dándole una vista perfecta de su sostén…

Mientras estaba en shock, Ritsu comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Mio invitando a su piel a respirar. Mio trató lo que más pudo por controlarla. Intentó alejar sus deseos pero los toques que Ritsu le daba a su piel dejaron a su corazón palpitando fuertemente. Sin embargo, tenía que detenerla. Tener sus actividades sexuales expuestas a todo el mundo era la cosa más vergonzosa que se podía pensar.

"Ritsu… no… mi mamá…"

_La cámara…_ pensó Mio _¿Qué pasa si… una cámara?_

"No hay nadie aquí excepto nosotras…" dijo Ritsu, besando su cuello.

"Sí… lo sé, pero…" dijo Mio. Los besos más candentes nublaron su mente.

_La… la cámara…_

Ritsu sintió que Mio seguía resistiéndose. Tomó la mano de la chica y lamió sus dedos frente a sus ojos. Mio se estremeció cuando la húmeda y suave lengua tocó delicadamente sus dedos. Fantasías comenzaron a correr salvajemente en la mente de Mio, pero Ritsu no se detuvo. Después de darle la ultima lamida, guió la mano de Mio a su pecho y lentamente la guió hacia debajo de su sostén…

Mio jadeó sorprendida. Su mente era un torbellino. Trazó el contorno de la cara de Mio con sus dedos mientras acariciaba sus muslos y susurraba a su oído… "Házmelo, Mio."

"…"

El premio mayor.

_¡Oh, a quién le importa la maldita cámara!_

Por un momento ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo. Toda duda en la mente de Mio fue borrada mientras se ponía sobre el cuerpo de Ritsu en el sofá.

Ritsu gimió de dolor, remplazado rápidamente por placer mientras Mio plantaba besos por todo su cuello. Pareciera que había perdido su timidez mientras todos sus deseos se desataban. En unos segundos Ritsu sintió que su sostén era sacado y la boca de Mio estaba ya en su pezón.

"Mierda, Mio, eres…" dijo Ritsu entre respiros.

"Cállate y siéntelo" murmuró la chica, acariciando un poco los pechos de Ritsu y lentamente corriendo su lengua por el punto sensitivo antes de succionarlo todo.

El placer emergió desde donde estaba la boca de Mio y fluyó por todo su cuerpo. Los gemidos de Ritsu salieron con libertad. Levantó sus caderas, temblorosamente llevando sus muslos a los lados de Mio. Cada mordida que Mio le daba aumentó el volumen de sus gemidos hasta que, prácticamente lo estaba gritando para que todo el mundo lo pudiera oír.

"Ri… bájale un poco…" la silenció

"L… lo siento…" gimió Ritsu, volteando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Pero Mio no perdonaba hoy. Se abalanzó al expuesto cuerpo de Ritsu como una hiena hambrienta, canalizando su pasión con cada contacto que hacía con su lengua en los pezones de su amada. La chica bajo ella tembló, pero no mostró señal de de rehusarse. Mio, posesionada por la lujuria, se movió hacia abajo mientras Ritsu tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo y respirando profundamente. Permaneció inmóvil al sentir que sus bragas eran removidas gentilmente.

Cuando Mio alcanzó la parte superior de los muslos de Ritsu los besó con suavidad antes de sacar su lengua. Ritsu pudo sentirla en su piel mientras trabajaba delicadamente en sus muslos. Dejó salir un pequeño gemido mientras el tibio aliento de Mio se iba acercando a sus partes privadas, las cuales estaban ya brillantes y húmedas por su excitación. El corazón de la chica tamborileó más fuerte que nunca dentro de su pecho.

Mio acercó más su rostro a su abertura, y la acarició íntimamente con su lengua. Movió su lengua hacia arriba y abajo, explorando la suavidad con una creciente ferocidad.

Ritsu jadeó repetidamente, sus gemidos se salieron de control mientras agarraba una almohada cerca de ella.

Mio llevó su atención al clítoris, presionando su lengua mientras penetraba con sus dedos. Rozó con su lengua amorosamente, trazando círculos mientras sus dedos penetraban más a Ritsu con un poco de presión. Su cálida lengua continuó atormentando el clítoris por un tiempo mientras sus dedos entraban y salían lentamente, lanzándola a un estado de absoluta felicidad.

"¡Mio… mierda… tú… ahhh!"

Mio comenzó a succionar el clítoris, dándoles algunos mordiscos juguetones que causaron que se levantara brevemente del sofá.

Cada nervio del cuerpo de Ritsu se tensó involuntariamente. Su excitación era abrumadora, provocando que su cuerpo diera pequeños movimientos espasmódicos y fuertes e incontrolables gritos tenían que ser ahogados con la almohada. Mio notó la tensión en Ritsu. Sus gemidos se volvieron más frenéticos mientras sus deliciosos espasmos incrementaron a cada momento. Parecía como si todo su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo.

Antes que pasara mucho tiempo, los muslos de Ritsu comenzaron a golpear de forma errática y Mio necesitó ambas manos para detenerlos y poder seguir trabajando con su encanto erótico celestial.

Segundos después, Ritsu alcanzó la cabeza de Mio, gimiendo su nombre como si no hubiera un mañana. Mio se quedó quieta, sin querer arruinar el momento en que Ritsu Ritsu alcanzó la cima.

"Aahh… aaah… Mio… ¡Mio!" gimió mientras inconscientemente tallaba el rostro de Mio en sus partes intimas. Eso se prolongó por unos segundos.

Y con un pequeño y fuerte espasmo, lentamente volvió a la Tierra, agotada y desconcertada.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Ritsu sonrió tímidamente, Mio supo que le estaba dando un gracias silencioso.

Admitámoslo, Mio pensó que era adorable. Se inclinó una vez más y juguetonamente deslizó su lengua por el atractivo clítoris, y Ritsu gimió en dolor y regocijo.

"No, Mio…" chilló, tratando de alejarse de la lengua de Mio "Detente, tú…"

Beep.

Un sonido suficientemente audible para las dos casi hizo que se pararan sus corazones.

Ambas voltearon en dirección hacia aquel sonido… ahí, en el escritorio junto a la TV, colocado orgullosamente en el monitor de la computadora mientras observaba cada movimiento que hacían, estaba una cámara web. Mio juraba que no la había visto ahí en años.

La cámara y las chicas se miraron en un profundo silencio…

* * *

Esa noche en el dormitorio de los señores Akiyama…

"Estas chicas necesitan aprender una lección" la señora Akiyama sonrió contenta, sus ojos miraban la pantalla de la computadora.

El señor Akiyama notó las palabras de su esposa y dijo "Mio dijo que Ritsu-kun vino. ¿Finalmente rompieron su prom…?"

"Así es. Ven aquí y mira cariño, nuestra hija ha crecido para ser una lamedora de las buenas-

Unas gotitas escurrieron por el rostro del señor Akiyama. "No recuerdo haberla educado así"

"Sólo digo."

"En verdad no vas a poner eso en Internet, ¿verdad?"

"No, solo se lo enviaré a Mugi"

El señor Akiyama realmente quería preguntar _¿Por qué a Mugi?, _pero sólo volvió su cabeza hacia algo debajo de la mesita de noche.

"Cariño, me he estado preguntando, ¿qué son esos CDs que dicen 'hermanas'…? ¿También grabaste a tu hermana y su novia mientras…"

"Cállate, querido"

* * *

El fin! xD

* * *

**NdT:** Ok... sin comentarios sobre ese final xD

Ahora, cosas q tengo q agregar son: La traducción corrió a cargo de **lilazo** (gracias! sé q me tardé mucho en revisarlo ._.) y el fic le pertenece a** Gasian Gaond** y claro la (tardía y mala) revisión fue mi único trabajo.

Eso es todo por ahora, espero hayan disfrutado del fic! Volveré algun día ya que el Lunes comienzo nuevo semestre en la uni! Y en una semana se va a Canada el amor de mi vida así q tengo q planear algo para q su avión se caiga! okno 7_7

C'est tout! Au revoir!


End file.
